Vongola XI: Our lives
by gouenjiXnatsuki
Summary: This shows how Tsuna's daughter Christine Sawada, Continues the next Vongola Generation, also it shows her guardians past life OC X OC, Some G(Giotto) X OC, and 100 X OC
1. Meeting the Guardians

Vongola XI: Meet the Guardians

-At Tsuna's House-

Decimo's daughter is about to emerge from her room "T-Tou-san I don't know about this" Christine mumbled "You have to.. Your Guardians are there" Tsuna told her "Is Shiro there?" Christine asked "Yes.. I've heard from Onii-san" Tsuna answered "Ja.. Tou-san.. Let's go eat! Okaa-san is waiting" Christine smilied "Yeah" Tsuna smlied

_Before you met my mom I want you to know about me and my family I'm Christine Sawada! A fourteen year old and the next boss of The Vongola Family. My dad Tsunayoshi Sawada is the one who told me that I'm going to be the next boss when I was 5 . Oh yeah my mom is Kyoko Sawada she's Ryohei-san's younger sister. Anyway now you gotta met my awesome and kind mother!_

-At the table-

Christine sat down beside her mom and dad, and she started to eat. "Etto Christine-chan don't get bullied like I did" Tsuna reminded "I won't! Tou-san" Christine smilied "Be careful okay?" Kyoko smilied as their daughter grabs her bag "Hai! I'll be off now Okaa-san, Tou-san!" Christine shouted as she went and ran out of the house "Well Kyoko-chan I'll be off as well" Tsuna smilied "Be careful Tsu-kun" Kyoko smilied "Yeah.." Tsuna said as he went out

-At Namimori Middle: At Class 2-A-

A lot of students are fussing about something "Hey have you heard there's a new student" One of their classmates whispered "Eh? A new student? Is it a girl?" Bellia asked "Yeah.. I think" Another classmate said smiling. Then their teacher came "Settle down minna! We have a new student come in please!" Nasaki smilied "Hai! Sensei!" Christine said as she came inside the room Then Reborn was watching her "You better not get angry Christine or I'll shoot you with my Dying Will Bullet" Reborn said as Leon transformed into a gun "I'm Christine Sawada desu! Yoroshiku!" Christine smilied "Eh?! She's the daughter of Dame-Tsuna? The useles man?" A classmate asked "Don't understimate my Tou-san... He'll kill you with his X-Burner" Christine thought angrily "Anyway Sawada sit beside Gokudera-chan" Nasaki said smiling, Christine nodded and sat beside Bellia "I'm Gokudera Bellia Yoroshiku!" Bellia smilied "Glad to meet you Bellia" Christine smilied Then Kasumi smilied "I'm Kasumi Yamamoto Yoroshiku" Kasumi smilied "M-Matte? Your dad is Takeshi Yamamoto the fdamous baseball player" Christine asked "Yup!" Kasumi answered. Then Reborn smilied "Heh.. Finally... Christine found her Guardians" Reborn smirked and jumped from the tree

-Later: Lunch-

Christine, Bellia and Kasumi are walking aroud the hallway, but then a stream of fangirls was chasing an old friend of Christine "Shiro-sama!" The Fangirls chased after brown-haired teen "...Shiro.." Christine said sadly Then something shot Christine and went to the ground, and an flame emerged from her forehead "REBORN! I will help Shiro with my Dying Will!" Christine yelled. Then she went to help Shiro

-A few minutes later-

Shiro and Christine panted and they both laughed "That was awesome! You used your own Dying Will to save me!" Shiro laughed a bit "Hehe! Of course! I coudn't leave you with those fan girls looking for you" Christine answered "Heh.. Looks like you two are still together" Reborn smilied "Reborn!" Christine said surprised "Eh... Its Reborn-san!" Bellia said surprised "Ehh?! You know Reborn?" Christine asked "Yeah... He's the greatest hitman ever" Bellia answered "Heh... Anyway I should go... Christine.. See you later" Reborn smilied. Then he went back to the base, but then Vanessa came "Why are you crowding or I'll bite you to death" Vanessa said angrily "Gomenasai! Ms Dc.. I'm new here I'm Christine Sawada desu!" Christine smilied "Then I'll bite you to death Sawada Christine" Vanessa said as she chased her "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Christine screamed

-Later: At Vongola Base, Training Room-

Tsuna was training with his daughter, but they were both injured "As expected of Tou-san.. Never giving up" Christine muttered "Heh.. You never gave up either.. So I'm giving all I've got.." Tsuna braced on for his attack "Me as well Tou-san!" Christine braced her attacked and there was an explosion

-Meanwhile: At the kitchen-

Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome are making dinner, but they heard an explosion "Hahi?! Looks like Tsuna-san and Christine-chan exploded the training room again" Haru panicked "Y-Yeah.. But will Tsu-kun and Christine-chan be okay?" Kyoko asked "Bossu and Christine will be okay.." Chrome answered. Then Haru and Kyoko nodded and continued cooking

-Back at the training room-

Tsuna and Christine were done training and both of them were resting "So tou-san? Is my guardians here?" Christine asked "Yeah.. You'll meet your guardians now... Well I'll see you soon Chritine" Tsuna patted his daughter's head and went off

-At the Storm Room-

Hayato was training with Bellia, as Christine saw them she was smling, and when Hayato and Bellia were done, she saw Bellia and smlied "11th!" Bellia smilied "Hehe.. Good to see you" Christine smilied "Ah! 11th! Where's Jyyudaime?" Hayato asked "Oh.. He walked of somewhere" Christine answered "Oh I see! Arigato!" Hayato ran off "Well then shall we?" Christine asked "Okay!" Bellia smilied. Then they went off

-At a dojo"

Christine opened the paper door and watched Takeshi and Kasumi train "Ikuzo! Kasumi!" Takeshi yelled "Hai! Tou-san" Kasumi said determined Then both of them clashed swords "S-Sugoi.." Bellia said surprised "Yeah.. I agree" Christine smilied. THen Takeshi and Kasumi stopped "Ah! Christine!" Kasumi said surprised "So.. um your my Rain Guardian right?" Christine asked "That's right" Kasumi smilied "Ehehe.. You were great!" Christine smilied "Thanks.. Oh yeah.. Who's your Sun Guardian..?" Kasumi asked "Well let's find out" Chritine smilied

-Later-

Christine opened a room and saw Shiro train "That's Shiro-senpai right?" Kasumi asked "Yup... He's doing well" Christine smiled "White head..." Bellia said angrily, Shiro heard the comment and got angry "Shut up! Brown head!" Shiro yelled "Eh? You two are rivals just like your tou-san's" Christine said surprised "Yeah" Shiro said sadly "Well let's check out The Cloud Guardian and Thunder Guardian" Christine smilied "But what about the Mist?" Kasumi asked "I've already met them.." Christine answered "Eh?" Shiro said surprised. And they al went to find the two guardians

-At the training room-

Kyoya and Vanessa were training "I'll bite you to death tou-san" Vanessa said as she braced herself "I'll also will bite you to death" Kyoya said as he attacked "Woah..." Shiro said surprised "Well then shall we visit the Thunder Guardian?" Christine asked "I guess" Kasumi answered. But Vanessa came and went with them

-At Lambo's room-

Lambo and his daughter Princess Karin are only siting around, but Christine came and Princess Karin attacked Shiro with her move "HORN BEAM!" Princess Karin yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiro yelled "EHHH?!" Christine said surprised "Christine-chan!" Princess Karin smiled and hugged her "Ehehe. You shocked Shiro again?" Christine chuckled a bit "Yup! Onii-tan is a dame!" Princess Karin smilied "I'm not a dame!" Shiro said angrily "Well.. we guardians have assembled.. Let's go continue the Vongola Tradition" Christine smilied "Yeah..!" All of her guardians agreed and went away with her

-To be continued-


	2. Meet the Mist Guardian

Vongola XI: Meet the Mist Guardian

-The next day-

Christine woke up due to a lick on her cheek "GAO" Nat-su(Windy) growled "Ah... Ohayou... Natsu" Christine smilied "GAO" Nat-su(Windy) growled again "Okay.. I'll bring you to Namimori Middle" Christine smilied, then she brought her Box Weapon

-Later at Namimori Middle-

Christine brought Nat-su(Windy), but he was hiding "Nat-su... Don't be scared" Christine said smling "GAO" Nat-su(Windy) growled "Okay.. Let's go to the baseball field okay?" Christine smilied

-At the baseball field-

Christine saw her friends watching a baseball game "There they are" Christine smilied "Ah! 11th!" Bellia smilied "Meow!" Uri(Zent) scratched Bellia's face "Ah! Stop it you stubborn cat" Bellia yelled "Ah.. Look itsw Kasumi" Shiro smilied "Go for it Kasumi!" Christine cheered as she took Uri out of Bellia's face "Thanks Christine!" Kasumi yelled "Now... Bellia, Uri will stop scratching you if you give it some catnip" Christine said as she gave him a catnip "Meow!" Uri said as he ate the catnip Then they watched the game

-Later: During the game-

Christine felt an eerie feeling and she shivered "I felt an eerie feeling" Christine shivered "What do you mean?" Shiro asked Then a mist came "Shoot!" Christine muttered Then they heard a chuckle "Hello there Sawada Christine" Cole chuckled "C-Cole!.." Christine sttutered "S-Sorry about Onii-chan, Bossu" Penelope apologized "I-It's okay.." Christine said nervously "Who is that girl Sawada Christine?" Cole asked as he glanced at Kasumi "Oh? Her? That's my Rain Guardian.. Kasumi Yamamoto" Christine answered Then Kasumi made an home run "Yatta Kasumi!" Christine smilied "Thanks Christine!" Kasumi smilied

-Later after the game-

Christine went over to the baseball field and gave Kasumi a high five "Good Job!" Christine said smling "Thanks.. Christine.." Kasumi smilied but then she saw Cole and Penelope "Oh who are they?" Kasumi asked "Oh yeah... These are my Mist Guardians... Their name are Penelope Rokudo and Cole Rokudo" Christine introduced them to Kasumi "Glad to meet you my lady..." Cole smilied "Y-You as well Cole.." Kasum smilied "Oh yeah.. Onii-chan.. We have to go.. Tou-san and Oka-san are looking for us" Penelope said smling "Okay... We'll see you soon Vongola Family" Cole said as he and Penelope vanished from the scene "W-Woah.." Shiro said surprised "Well see you guys tomorrow.." Christine smilied "Okay then..11th" Bellia said smling, Then they went home

-At Christine's House-

Christine went back home and yelled "Tadaima!" "Ah Okaeri! Christine-chan!" Kyoko smilied "Okaa-san Where's tou-san and Reborn?" Christine asked "There waiting for you at your room" Kyoko answered "Arigato Okaa-san" Christine smilied. Then went to her room

-At her room-

Christine saw Reborn and Tsuna "Tou-san? Reborn? What's going on?" Christine asked "You're going to meet the Varia tomorow" Reborn answered Christine got a dark aura "I really hate to see that Varia Boss" Christine muttered "D-Don't worry.. E-Everything will be okay.." Tsuna said nervously "Heh.. Your guardians will also meet them tomorrow" REborn smirked "Okay... But.. If they appear ar our school Vanessa will surely bite them to death" Christine sighed "Hehe.. I'm sure she will.. Well see you later Christine" Tsuna left the room with Reborn

-To be continued-

**(Author's Notes: Sorry its short.. I'll try to make it longer in the third chapter)**


	3. Meet the Varia and Dreams

Vongola XI: Meet the Varia

-The Next Day-

Christine kept punching her wall in the house eventually Reborn and Tsuna came and sweatdropped "Ehehe.. Your not excited to see Xanxus's son aren't you?" Tsuna asked, she had her dark aura on, and was about to go on hyper dying will mode "Calm Down, Christine" Reborn smirked "Demo! Tou-san! Reborn! I don't want to see that guy..!" Christine said angrily "Don't worry I'm sure that he won't destroy the school or anything" Tsuna answered "Hai..." Christine mumbled

-Later: At Namimori-

Christine walked around Namimori, but she felt an aura "Kuro! Come out!.." Christine yelled "Heh.. As expected.. Sawada" Kuro smirked "Shut up" Christine said angrily "VOIIII!" Aoi yelled, Then the others came and surrounded Christine, But in a nick of time she too was in her Hyper Dying Will Mode and she escaped but the Varia chased her Bellia, Shiro and Kasumi saw their boss on the sky "Eh?! That's 11th!" Bellia yelled "Then let's go!" Shiro said as he ran

-Meanwhile-

Christine kept running "Damn these Varia bastards.." Christine muttered "Come now Christine" Kiiro jumped and attacked but she dodged "Since when you'll learn Kiiro!" Christine yelled, Just then someone shot Akatsuki it was her right hand "How dare you shoot me!" Akatsuki yelled "11th! Are you okay?" Bellia ignores Akatsuki's question and asks if her boss is okay "I'm fine..." Christine answered "Oi! Lussy!" Shiro yelled "Eh?! Shiro-chan!" Lussy said smling then she chased him, and he ran Violet was against the displinary committee leader Vanessa "For disrupting the peace of the school.. I'll bite you to death" Vanessa said coldly, Then they clashed...

-Later: Kuro Versus Christine-

The Vongola and Varia were exhausted, but, Christine and Kuro are still fighting "Heh.. Looks like you got a bit more stronger trash" Kuro smriked "Shut up!.. I got stronger because of my training with my tou-san and my guardians!" Christine shouted "Heh.. Let's finish this" Kuro said, unleashing a power from his guns. Christine's symbol of her gloves turned 'I' and she yelled "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!". She managed to freeze the attack and braced herself for her final move "Triple X Burner!" Christine yelled, And Kuro was defeated

-Later: After the battle-

Kuro and his guardians were defeated "Heh.. Sawada.. Your as strong as your dad" Kuro smilied, Christine turned to normal and smilied also "Yeah.. I know... But.. Why are attacking us?" Chtistine asked "Ishishishi~ To prove that you guys are worthy" Akatsuki answered "I see but Akatsuki is a weird prince" Bellia said scared "Just like his dad" Christine mumbled "Anyway then We will go..." Rai said smling "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII Lussy! Let's go!" Aoi yelled "Hai Hai! I'm coming~ See you Shiro-chan" Lussy smilied, Then the Varia moved away "So what now?" Shiro asked "Well you guys have to go now.. or I'll bite you to death" Vanessa said, showing her tonfas "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Gomenasai!" Christine yelled, then all of them ran

-After Classes: At Vongola Base-

Christine reported to her father what had happened "I-I see... Sorry for making the Varia attack at your school" Tsuna said sadly "Don't worry tou-san.. At least we all have fun in the battle" Christine smilied lightly "She's right Juudaime-san" Kasumi smilied "Hehe I guess Aoi never changes dosen't he Tsuna?" Takeshi smilied "Yeah.. Your right Yamamoto" Tsuna smilied "Oh yeah.. tou-san.. When will I meet Primo?" Christine asked "You will soon.. I promise... Saa~ Let's go home Kyoko-chan is making dinner" Tsuna said, going with his daughter and went home

-Later: Tsuna's House-

Tsuna came along with Christine "We're home Kyoko-chan" Tsuna yelled "Okaeri.. Tsu-kun, Christine-chan... Reborn-kun came in as well" Kyoko smilied "As always Reborn went to the table first" Christine laughed a bit "Haha~ Your right" Tsuna laughed as well, And they sat down and ate dinner

-Later: Christine's room-

Christine was doing her homework and changing her pajamas "So Reborn.. Do you think that.. We'll suceed?" Christine asked "Yeah... There's no doubt that you'll and your guardians will succeed" Reborn answered "Hehe Oyasumi Reborn" Christine greeted and she went fast asleep "Oyasumi" Reborn greeted

_Christine dreamt a grass field and saw a blond haired man with his cloak and his orange eyes were staring at her "Undicesimo... I'm Glad that I got to meet you at last" Giotto smilied "Eh?! P-Primo-san!" Christine said surprised "You must be ready on what obstacles lies ahead" Giotto said, patting Christine's head and vanished "W-Wait! Primo-san!" Christine yelled,_

But she woke up suddenly the sun was up and Reborn just woke up as well "Why did you shout Dame-Christine?" Reborn asked, transforming Leon into his gun "W-Wait! Reborn! Its nothing really" Christine shouted "Fine.. Get ready for school okay?" Reborn said, jumping from his bed and goes out of the door .Christine sighed "I wonder what Primo-san meant about 'obstacles'?" Christine thought, and she went to get ready

-To be continued-


	4. The Future!

Vongola XI: The Future?!

-At the table-

Christine was on the table eating her breakfast, The two Nat-su's are eating their own food "Christine-chan? Are you okay? Your not eating well?" Kyoko asked, notcing her daughter didn't eat much "S-Sorry Okaa-san.. I've gotta go to school see you later!" Christine shouted, grabbing her bag and went off,

-At school-

Christine went with Reborn to school "Ne, Reborn" Christine said, walking past the other students "What is it Christine" Reborn asked "If you dreamt about Primo-san... About what obstacle do you face.. What do you do?" Christine said, sadly "Hmm... I guess you just have to watch out... In case if something happens do it with your dying will" Reborn said, hoping onto Christine's head. Then Bellia and Kasumi came "Ohayou 11th, Reborn-san" Bellia greeted, "Hehe Morning Christine, kid" Kasumi smilied "Ohayou Bellia, Kasumi" Christine managed a smile "What's wrong 11th?" Bellia asked "I saw Primo in my dreams" Christine answered "Hmm.. What did he tell you Christine?" Reborn asked "He told me that 'You must be ready on what obstacles lies ahead' I'm not sure what it means" Christine answered, Then the bell rang "Oh no! We're late for class! See you later Reborn!" Christine said, as he jumped down and she ran with Bellia and Kasumi

-Later: After Classes-

Christine was going home after school, but she suddenly saw Reborn "Oh Reborn.." Christine said, absentmindedly. Reborn kicked her "Ite!" Christine yelled "Be quiet! Dame-Christine" Reborn said, standing up "What is it Reborn?" Christine asked. But then Reborn got shot by the Ten-Year-Bazooka "What the! Reborn got shot by the Ten-Year-Bazooka?!" Christine said surprised, Then she ran all the way home to get the Ten-Year-Bazooka

-At home-

Christine saw the Ten-Year-Bazooka and let herself inside "Huh? Christine?" Tsuna asked, but she was gone and Tsuna sighed "It looks like she's going to the future" Tsuna said sadly

-At a coffin: Future-

Christine fell on a coffin "ITE!" Christine yelled. Then she opened the coffin "Is this a coffin? EH? Why am I in a coffin?!" Christine shouted, Then a woman appeared "Who are you?" TYL Bellia asked "A-Ah! Bellia!" Christine said, getting out of the coffin but she saw another coffin 'Vongola X' and right beside it is where she stood 'Vongola XI' "I want you to kill this man.." TYL Bellia said, handing Christine a picture of a man "Who is this man Bellia?" Christine asked "His name is Molly Irie" TYL Bellia answered, but then she suddenly dissapeared "Eh?!" Christine said surprised "Oh 11th!" Bellia smilied "B-Bellia!" Christine said surprised "Eh? A coffin?" Bellia asked, looking at a coffin "Vongola X'. Christine started to cry "I-It can't be... t-t-ou-san d-died b-but w-why" Christine sobbed. Then TYL Kasumi came "Its because you two protected your own guardians and you two died happily" TYL Kasumi said, comforting her "D-Demo..!" Christine still sobbed "Everything will be okay.. Christine" TYL Kasumi smilied. But then she dissapeared and the real Kasumi came "Eh? Oh! Bellia! Christine hey!" Kasumi smilied "Oh Kasumi.. Why won't we go inside the base for a while" Bellia asked "S-Sure.. I guess" Christine said as she stopped crying

-Later: At Vongola Base-

Christine was uncomfortable, since her father died and her future self as well "Where's Shiro I wonder" Christine thought sadly "11th..." Bellia said sadly. Then Shiro came "Oh.. Hey guys.." TYL Shiro smilied "S-Shiro!" Christine said surprised "Yo! Christine.. Wow.. your still so pretty" TYL Shiro smiled "Thanks.." Christine smiled a bit Then there was a pink smoke coming out of the coffin of 'Vongola X' it was the 30 year old Tsuna "E-Eh?!" Tsuna yellled "T-Tou-san!" Christine said surprised "Eh?! Are we in the future again? Christine?" Tsuna asked, coming in the base "Yeah... We're in the future... Demo.. i died in this time" Christine answered sadly "Hm... Anyway.. we should search for Reborn.." Tsuna said sadly "Okay!" Christine said smiling

-At some room at Vongola Base-

Tsuna, Bellia, Christine ran with TYL Shiro to find Reborn "From what I know from Vanessa he's right here in this room" TYL Shiro panted slightly "Vanessa? The future version?" Christine asked "That's right.. But right now.. She's busy" TYL Shiro answered "Souka.. Then.. Let's go inside" Christine smilied. Then they went inside the room

-Inside the room-

When they came inside the room, they saw Reborn "R-Reborn! We were so worried!" Christine yelled "Heh.." Reborn smiled "Anyway.. Shiro where are our rooms?" Christine asked "Uhh.. Sure... I'll show your rooms for a while" Shiro smiled "Thanks Shiro-senpai!" Kasumi smiled

-Later-

Christine went into her room for a litle nap, then she almost sensed that someone was watching her sleep "Undicesimo... I'm here to watch over you.. Though.. I'm not always by your side..." Giotto said, sadly Then he gently pats her head and kissed her head and vanishes. Then suddenly Christine woke up "Eh? Did Primo just came to my room?" Christine thought, then she blushed madly and Bellia came in her room "11th! Go to the kitchen something just happened!" Bellia yelled "Okay.. I'm coming! Christine said, running off with Bellia

-At the kitchen-

A puff of smoke came all over the kitchen "What's going on?" Christine asked "All of our parents have become a 30 year old that means its in your era Christine" TYL Shiro answered "Okaa-san! Daijoubu?" Christine asked, going inside the kitchen. And the pink smoke vanished "U-Unn I'm okay Christine" Kyoko smiled "Yookata..." Christine said relieved Then a crash came outside "Oh no this is bad!..! Tou-san we've go to battle" Christine said determined "Y-Yeah.. your right.. Ikuzo minna!" Tsuna ran off with his guardians "Wel let's go too minna!" Christine ran off with her guardians

-To be continued-


End file.
